How James Found Out
by Turquoise Quill
Summary: Scorpius is going to the Quidditch World Cup with his boyfriend's family. Can he manage to get some quality time in with Albus without being interrupted by his unsuspecting family memebers?


I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the amazing JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"James, go and wake up your brother. He and Scorpius need to be ready to go soon! Portkey's leaving in an hour and we all still need to eat", Ginny was scurrying around the kitchen, trying to whip up a decent breakfast before their family met up with the rest of the Weasleys to go see the Quiddictch World Cup.

James nodded groggily and trudged upstairs. He had invited his girlfriend along who had happily joined his mothering in puttering around the kitchen. Lily and her guest were already downstairs, but they had fallen asleep on a couch in the living room.

…

Scorpius had woken up in Albus' bed. For a moment, he wondered how he got there. In the past, whenever he visited the Potters, he had always slept on a cot they set up in Al's room. But then he remembered that now he and Albus were dating and it came with many delightful perks. He savored the thought that he had moved to his _boyfriend's_ bed when they thought everyone to be asleep. They had been dating for a few months now, but they hadn't gotten the chance to spend much time together at night because they were in separate houses. Had it been any other year, they would have tried to find an alternative, but with their exams hanging over their heads, they hadn't bothered.

He loved the summer, he loved being at the Potter's house, and he loved Albus. He turned and wrapped his arms around his sleeping boyfriend, pressing up against Albus' back and resting his cheek on Albus' shoulder.

Albus stirred and pressed back against Scorpius. He smiled when he felt Scorpius' hard prick on his arse. "You're up alright" he yawned.

Scorpius went slightly red but rocked his hips into Albus, enjoying the friction. "I missed you"

Albus turned around so he was facing Scorpius. "I missed you too. I wish we could have done this kind of thing at school", Al said, running a finger down Scorpius' nose.

Scorpius pecked Al on the lips, "We can surely make up for it now, don't you think?" he whispered, grinning.

Albus just raised his eyebrows but turned a light shade of pink when Scorpius started moving down the bed, under the covers and between his legs. Before he knew what was happening, his pants were off and his prick was in his boyfriend's mouth.

"Mmh! Scor!" he gasped, trying to sit up.

Scorpius had other ideas though, he held Al's hips in place, and let his tongue and hands alternate in assaulting Albus' penis with pleasure. Albus finally stopped trying to get away; he ran his fingers through Scorpius' hair, lay back against the pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

…

James rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and walked over to Al's room. As usual, he didn't bother knocking on his brother's door. The room was still in darkness as Albus' curtains blocked out much of the daylight. The light from the hallway gave him a muted perception of the room, but at least he could see. He looked around the shadowy room and noticed that the cot that Scorpius usually slept in was empty. Figuring that the boy was probably in the washroom, he took a moment to decide how to wake his brother up.

He and Albus always found _interesting_ ways of waking each other up incuding; transfiguring the bed into a bathtub, levitating the sleeping lad into the kitchen, and using some WWW firecrackers. Today, James decided on an old favourite.

He pointed his wand at his brother and whispered "_Levi Corpus."_

Albus flew out of bed with a cry, and in an instant he was dangling upside down.

"Bloody hell James! Put me down!" Albus yelled, thrashing in the air.

James grinned into the shadows of Al's room at his brother. He then looked a little closer and notice that Albus was covering up his…Merlin, Albus was naked!

"Why the hell are you naked?!" James hissed, completely taken by surprise. He let Albus back onto the bed. That's when he noticed that Scorpius was in it. "What?" he started at the boys, dumbfounded "Why are you...?"

Both his brother and Scorpius were crimson. That's when it hit him. They were…together. In Albus' bed. And James had interrupted.

"Merlin's balls! I'm sorry! I didn't even…well, fuck. I didn't know! I'm, err, sorry, yeah? I didn't know."

"Yeah, it's fine mate, but do you mind leaving now?" Albus said, thankful that James was more upset with the fact that he had interrupted them than the fact that Albus and Scorpius were together.

"Uh, yeah. I'll tell them you're up. Uh. You're awake. Err, yeah. " James muttered as he started to walk out of the room.

"Oi! James wait!"

James turned back and looked at his brother questioningly.

"Don't tell Mum and Dad, okay? Not yet."

"'Course not" James shot a small smile at Al and noticed that Scorpius was looking downright uncomfortable. He nodded at his brother's mate " Mornin' Scorpius" he said quickly before hurrying back down the stairs.

As soon as he left, Albus closed the door and flopped onto the bed. Scorpius tentatively sat beside him.

"Well, that went brilliantly" Albus said, resting his head in his hands "This is one for the books Scor."

"You know, it wasn't that bad", Scorpius murmured, pulling Albus into a hug, "Your prick was in my hand and not my mouth. It could've been a lot more painful!"

Albus shot his smiling boyfriend a withering look.

Socrpius sighed and decided to go with a something honest instead "James can be a right prick, we both know it, but he was actually kind of nice about it."

"Yeah, I suppose he was. He better shut up about this though, honestly, I don't want my parents finding out from him of all people. He'll probably make it look so bad too!"

"Al! Calm down, I don't think he wants to revisit that situation again. I've never seen him act that awkward", Scorpius chuckled.

Albus couldn't help but grin "Oh yeah, he's scarred alright."

They both laughed, it was tentative and nervous laughter, but they knew it would be alright.

"Look on the bright side," Scorpius said when Albus had relaxed a little, "That's one less person we need to tell", he grinned.


End file.
